The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching various implements to the free ends of lift arms.
It is known to provide various types of material handling implements to perform numerous working operations. Changing from one implement to another is a problem because of the time and labor expended in the changeover. These implements are heavy and awkward to manipulate and many times special tools and mounting apparatus are required to make the changeover. It is an object of this invention to provide a quick coupling assembly for easily coupling and releasing different implements to the same lift arms.
The prior art is already aware of various arrangements for quickly attaching implements or the like to tractors. These devices exist in various complex forms and some of them require that the attaching pieces be accurately and carefully aligned and then the operator must maneuver a fastening or securing member in order to complete the attachment. Some of the prior art devices even require that the operator leave his seat in order to maneuver parts included in the attachment device to complete the attaching. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art quick attachment devices and, specifically, to do so with a device which is simple but sturdy in construction and, therefore, is reliable in its operation and in its strength in supporting or lifting an implement.
More specifically, there has been a need for a quick attachment device which permits easy attachment and detachment of various implements without requiring the operator to leave his seat. Further, there has been a need for a quick attachment device which provides more flexibility in the types of implements that can be coupled thereto while still being compact.
The disadvantages of prior art quick attaching mechanisms have resulted in the present quick coupling assembly for attaching various material handling implements to a lift arm.